


But I love you

by phoenixthefirebird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), One Shot, Shadow weaver is a horrible person, Tags Are Hard, This fic is very short don’t get your hopes up, Why Did I Write This?, adora is gay, catra is gay, this took my longer than it should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixthefirebird/pseuds/phoenixthefirebird
Summary: Catra’s body aches. But today is is dull. She hasn’t been able to feel much. Not for a while. Not since Adora left.
Kudos: 7





	But I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is going to be a short fic. Like really short. I’m aiming to zoom in on Catra’s feelings after Adora left.

Catra’s body is aching. But today it is dull. She hasn’t been able to feel much. Not since Adora left. 

Her bed is hard. It doesn’t help the pain. The Shadow Weaver inflicted pain. Unfortunately, Catra is used to this. 

But today, there is something else occupying her mind.

It is something that is often on Catra’s mind. Not in a bad way. This is one of the few things things that Catra actually likes. Adora.

But Adora is gone. And there is nothing she can do about it. She is powerless. Shadow Weaver always said so.

Catra closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to think about anything. Tears form at the corner of her eyes, and before she knows it, Catra is crying. She scrubs at her eyes furiously. Catra doesn't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. And Catra isn’t weak. She turns her face away and closes her eyes.

When she opens them, Catra sees the self portraits of her and Adora that they drew when they were 5. 

And suddenly, Catra is angry. She scratches the metal where Adora’s drawing is. How dare Adora leave her! They where going to rule the world... together.

But now Adora is gone, and the last dream the Catra could hold on to had been turned to dust and crushed. Just like every other one before it. 

The next few seconds were a blur. The bed that Catra and Adora has once shared was ripped and torn. Strands of the thin fabric that had once kept them both warm in the harsh winter of the Fright Zone were scattered around the room.

And Catra was in pieces among them. This time she allowed herself to cry.

The only thing she remembered was whispering over and over again: “But I love you, Adora. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give me feed back, as this is my first fanfic and I want to know what you thought!


End file.
